O Te de Isla
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Eu te amo com tanta paixão quanto te odeio. Blackcest, femmeslash, não-conscensual. Protagonizando a querida tia Elladora, que começou a tradição familiar de cortas as cabeças dos elfos-domésticos quando estes ficavam velhos demais para carregar bandejas.


O dia em que Isla nasceu foi o dia mais triste da vida de sua mãe. Julia Black estivera na varanda, descansando no sol da tarde, quando vozes alteradas soaram relativamente longe delas.

"Ele estava aqui agora mesmo..." disse Helia, a criada responsável por tomar conta das crianças.

"Lá dentro ele não está" retrucou Moruadh, que era a governanta da casa. "Phineas está lá dentro estudando, e Ella está tirando seu cochilo da tarde. Mas Sirius não está lá dentro, e você bem sabe como as crianças não podem ser deixadas sozinhas para não assustarem os trouxas!"

Seria bem feito para eles, pensou Julia, se acabassem se assustando com Sirius. Seu primogênito tinha agora oito anos, os cabelos negros e lisos arrumados elegantemente em um rabo de cavalo enquanto andava de calças curtas. "Onde foi a última vez que o viram?", perguntou a voz firme de seu marido. Ele parecia irritado, mas aquilo só a fez mais feliz. Pollux nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nos filhos, o susto lhe faria bem. "Ele almoçou mais cedo, e eu o falei para ficar fora do caminho e não dar problemas. Todos nós sabemos que a senhora não pode ter preocupações tão próxima da hora dela!".

E de resto, Julia Black não lembraria muito bem. Os criados se afastaram por horas, acompanhados do marido. Só quando o sol já estava baixando no céu que a comitiva voltou. Pollux tinha o menino nos braços, mas nunca vira o rapaz tão quieto, nem Sirius tinha mais idade para ser carregado. Seus olhos notaram a água pingando dos cabelos negros do menino, e seus olhos fechados. Levantou em um pulo, cambaleando por conta da barriga, e Helia e Moruadh a seguraram. Um grito saiu de sua garganta enquanto o mundo se tornava negro, e ela sentia um dor intensa que não sabia mais se era física ou não. Quando o marido parou em sua frente, os olhos vazios a encarando, ela puxou a criança morta para perto de si e o abraçou enquanto as lágrimas pareciam queimar seu rosto em oposição ao corpo frio e sem vida em seus braços. E então voltou a dor surda, que ela conhecia tão bem, e pareceu ficar ainda mais molhada, mas agora era quente. Helia gritou, e Pollux tirou a criança de seus braços enquanto ela se debatia, relutando. Tinha falhado, tinha deixado seu príncipe morrer, não tinha mais vontade de viver. Mas a parteira jamais a deixaria parar de lutar, gritando e apertando sua barriga para baixo até que o céu se encheu de todas as cores possíveis entre o anil e o amarelo.

Julia achava que era o anuncio do fim de sua vida, mas conforme o sol se punha, ela ouviu o choro alto e insistente de um bebê. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, pois era cedo demais para que uma criança sobrevivesse. Mas o fogo dos Black queimava na menininha que entregaram a ela, poucos momentos antes de Pollux reentrar no quarto, e a tomar de seus braços a encarando por alguns segundos. Ele ergueu a criança no ar. "Eu reconheço essa criança como minha filha. E a chamo de Isla Black". Com isso conjurou uma pulseira do ar, a colocando no braço do bebê. Era feita de ouro maciço, e com um feitiço, seu pai colocou o nome da menina na jóia. Julia chorou ao ver que a criança não tinha os olhos azuis do filho perdido, e sim de um azul tão escuro que parecia anil.

Conforme foi crescendo, Isla virou uma espécie de boneca para Elladora. Tinha herdado da mãe os cabelos dourados, mesclados de fios rubros, que faziam lembrar o pôr-do-sol em que nascera. Sua irmã passava horas fazendo tranças em seus cabelos finos, encantados com a cor tão diferente dos seus próprios cabelos negros. Ela as fazia apenas para desfaze-la, sentindo a finura dos fios, como a menina inteira parecia irradiar calor. Mas Isla achava seu toque gelado, mas não podia reclamar. Ela sorria, serenamente, fingindo aceitar, quando na verdade odiava tudo aquilo.

Imaginou que a ida de Ella para Hogwarts aliviaria o carinho protetor da irmã sobre si, mas a cada verão, ela parecia mais e mais determinada a manter a garota perto. O toque gelado de Ella parecia cada vez mais intenso. Foi no primeiro natal depois da garota ir para Hogwarts, que Isla sentiu medo da irmã pela primeira vez. Parecia mais cruel do que nunca a forma possessiva com que se aproximava dela. Agora a mais velha conseguia notar a relutância por detrás dos sorrisos da loira, e como se para puni-la, deu-lhe de presente de seus cachecóis de escola, ainda impregnado com o cheiro forte de perfume. Era grosso e arranhava seu pescoço, e Isla não quis usar. Mas a irmã prendeu-o em sua cama, e quando tentou tirá-lo, descobriu que não era possível. Ele se mantinha teimosamente grudado em sua cabeceira e a cada noite, Isla dormia com o cheiro da irmã a sua volta. O sorriso da morena era vitorioso ao voltar, como se tivesse alegre em forçar sua presença na irmã.

Quando chegou sua vez de ir para a escola, pela primeira vez sentiu-se feliz com a atenção de Ella. A garota era tão cruel quanto sempre, agora do alto de seus catorze anos, achando-se no direito de mandar e desmandar em tudo e todos. Por um lado, Isla era grata por toda a proteção, por outro, continuava a se sentir sufocada, diminuída, inexistente diante da força da personalidade da irmã. Tão logo quanto possível, a morena enrolara outro cachecol em sua cama, mas diferente do que acontecia na casa, ao invés de incomodar, a idéia da presença da irmã a agradava.

Só no quarto ano de Isla, o sétimo de Ella, que a garota pensou que deveria ter temido a intensidade da outra sonserina. Era verão, e os NIEMs já tinham sido realizados, e tinham quatro dias gloriosos e sem aulas para passear a vontade pelo castelo antes de serem enviados para casa. Pela primeira vez, Isla viu sua irmã sozinha dentro da propriedade de Hogwarts. Estava deitada na grama, em um lugar mais afastado da grande concentração de estudantes. Parecia se espreguiçar ao sol, despida de toda a crueldade, de toda a aura de poder que costumava construir em torno de si. Viu-se procurando a companhia da irmã voluntariamente, e caminhou na direção da morena, sentando-se ao seu lado.

O sorriso que Ella lhe deu foi intenso, e ao mesmo tempo com um excesso de cinismo. Quase sentiu-se tentada a voltar, um arrepio lhe subindo a espinha enquanto a encarava. Mas Isla era animada por um fogo intenso, e não se intimidava com nada, nem com a irmã. Os dedos da morena seguiram direto para o cabelo da garota assim que se sentou, e sem uma palavra, pôs-se a separar os cabelos em grandes mechas, e trançá-los com cuidado. Trabalhava em silêncio, e assim as duas ficaram por algum tempo, até que a mais velha terminasse. Para a surpresa de Isla, quando terminou, sua irmã lhe deu um beijo no pescoço despido, a abraçando mais perto. O beijo lhe pareceu ainda mais frio que seu toque, mas não se permitiu encolher, mantendo-se calma.

Ella a puxou mais para perto, a apertando, antes de se deitar novamente. Com a mão, fez um convite para que a mais nova também se deitasse, e ambas ficaram lado a lado, sob o sol de verão.

"Você me ama, Isla?" perguntou Elladora subitamente. Ela sorria, mas não era um sorriso feliz, parecendo transpirar melancolia.

"Você é minha irmã" respondeu a loira, dando os ombros. "Então, eu devo te amar."

"Não quero saber o que você deve, eu quero saber se você me ama." A garota suspirou, sem responder, então a morena continuou. "Eu amava Sirius. O idolatrava. Ele era meu modelo... Então... Um dia... Ele desapareceu. E no lugar dele, eu ganhei um bebê que chorava. Não me pareceu justo."

Isla olhou para a irmã, estranhando a sinceridade. O cinismo era mais típico de Ella do que a honestidade.

"Mas com o tempo, eu descobri que podia amar você também."

"E Phineas?"

A garota deu os ombros.

"Sirius... Era bonito. Muito bonito, e curioso, fácil de adorar. Phineas é centrado demais, estudioso demais. E você..." ela a olhou, balançando a cabeça. "Você é brilhante. Luminosa. Suave"

Os dedos da irmã passeavam pela face da menina mais nova, espalhando o frio pela pele fina da garota.

"Eu tenho pensado muito" continuou a jovem em seu monologo. "Eu não sei o que vem pela frente. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou feliz de estar aqui, com você."

A loira a olhou, balançando a cabeça em concordância. Nunca tinha visto a irmã tão contemplativa, nem sendo tão honesta, mas quando a mão de Ella procurou a sua, o toque continuava o mesmo de sempre. O toque frio que gelava as veias, e que aceitava com um sorriso, apesar de odiar.

Só muito mais tarde lhe ocorreu que devia sentir o perigo. Que seu inconsciente lhe avisava que aquilo poderia ser ruim. Foi com surpresa que acordou no dia antes da última partida que a irmã veria no Expresso de Hogwarts para vê-la de pé ao lado de sua cama. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas a garota colocou o dedo sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio. Ela se deitou ao lado da mais jovem, se aconchegando contra seu corpo, fazendo-a virar de lado. E Isla dormiu aquela noite sentindo a respiração da irmã em sua nuca.

Mas foi só nas férias de natal do ano seguinte que o verdadeiro inferno começaria. Ella surgiu no seu quarto, deitando sob os lençóis de seda como fizera tantas vezes desde que deixará a escola. Quando estava quase pegando no sono, sentiu os dedos da morena subirem de sua cintura, lentamente, até encontrar seu seio. Ela passou os dedos pelo mamilo da irmã, que reagiu imediatamente ao toque. Os olhos da loira se arregalaram imediatamente, enquanto a outra ria.

"Você gosta."

"O que você está fazendo?"

A voz parecia fria e cortante ao responder.

"Te ensinando."

O medo gelou seu sangue, e foi incapaz de responder ou impedi-la. Mas na manhã seguinte, quando ousadamente Ella perguntou se tinha dormido bem, tudo que ela fez foi sorrir. Transpirava tranqüilidade, embora não sentisse nada semelhante a isso. Sentia frio, e medo, mas jamais deixaria transparecer. Era orgulhosa demais, como qualquer Black.

Só no Natal seguinte, ela tentou reagir pela primeira vez. Tinha aturado a presença de Ella em sua cama durante todo o verão, e os feriados. Mas agora, pela primeira vez, tinha autorização para usar sua mágica, e quando a irmã chegou, tentou imobiliza-la, apenas para ter sua varinha arrancada com um _expelliarmus._

Seu desespero foi ainda maior nesse dia. As unhas da morena se fincavam em seu corpo no meio de carícias, e sua boca parecia ter uma nova força nas mordidas, até que pode ver pelo reflexos das velas que havia sangue na boca da irmã.

"Mamãe tentou me casar" ela falou, a voz fria e perigosa. "Mas eu dei um jeito nisso. Sabe como, irmãzinha?" perguntou, e Isla meramente negou com a cabeça. "Eu peguei a velha Huli e decepei sua cabeça, para mostrar o que faria se ela me entregasse a qualquer homem". Lutou contra o desespero crescente, pensando em quanto tempo Huli tinha servido a casa fielmente. "Ela estava velha, não vai fazer falta. Nunca vai fazer falta. E é exatamente _isso_ que eu vou fazer com qualquer um que tentar te encostar". Os dedos possessivos de Ella a exploravam, com beijos ardentes sendo plantados em seu pescoço e sua nuca.

"Eu não gosto disso" murmurou, calma. "Eu não quero que você faça isso. Eu gosto de..." "Homens" completou a outra, com desprezo. "Mas nenhum deles vai merecer você. O que está pensando, querida, que é errado? _Que é pecado_?"

Isla sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. "E não é?". Mas a garota apenas riu. "Acontece nas melhores famílias. Por isso mesmo, acontece sempre na nossa." Os olhos da mais jovem se arregalaram, e a outra riu com mais gosto ainda, mordendo seu seio esquerdo com força antes de voltar para seu pescoço. "Por que você faz isso comigo, Ella?" perguntou, a voz tremula. "Você não sabe o quanto dói? O quanto me sinto suja?"

A mulher a forçou a ficar de lado, beijando sua nuca enquanto sua mão apertava os seios machucados da mais jovem. "Você é linda, Isla, e perfeita. Tudo de mais maravilhoso que pode existir no mundo. E ninguém merece te ter, nem você merece ser de ninguém." "Eu tenho um namorado", respondeu, sensível. "Não me importa. Você é _minha, minha._ E eu te amo, e te odeio."

Pela primeira vez, Isla sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, que ardia com o calor delas. A neve caia do lado de fora, se acumulando em Grimmauld Place. Ella beijou sua nuca diversas vezes, entremeando mordidas, antes que sussurrasse em seu ouvido. "Eu te amo com tanta paixão quanto eu te odeio... E se eu não te fizesse sofrer..." ela beijou a boca da irmã, impondo com sua força o desejo que sentia, "a vida não teria tanta graça".

Na manhã de Natal, a cama de Isla estaria vazia, a não ser por sua melindrosa abandonada. Seus lençóis, apesar de parecerem intocados, ainda guardariam as marcas do sangue que sua irmã tirara de seu corpo à força. E uma carta do Ministério da Magia avisaria à Pollux e Julia Black que sua caçula tinha casado na noite anterior, com um nascido-trouxa chamado Bob Hitchens.

Mas foi Elladora quem exigiu a honra de queimar o nome da garota da árvore da família. E a queimadura que apareceu em sua mão, como reflexo de ser deserdada, disse a Isla que estava livre. E pela primeira vez, ela sorriu honestamente. O rapaz ao seu lado tinha os olhos arregalados ao ver a marca, mas sorriu antes de dizer algo. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou feliz de estar aqui, com você". Bob não viu o sorriso da mulher deixar de ser honesto.


End file.
